


Missing Your Touch

by hailey_writes



Series: Stepril Future AU Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Stepril, F/F, Masturbation, Sending Spicy Photos, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey_writes/pseuds/hailey_writes
Summary: April is feeling a bit lonely because she and Sterling are in a long-distance relationship at different colleges. Thank God for modern technology!
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Stepril Future AU Smutty One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134563
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Missing Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write a lot of smut, but I had an idea that just wouldn’t leave my head… Enjoy!

Far too much time had passed since April had last seen her girlfriend.

She had chosen to go to Vanderbilt while Sterling stayed behind at UGA with her inseparable sister. April couldn’t say that she _entirely_ regretted her decision. They had only started dating “for real” (as opposed to secret laser tag make-out sessions) halfway through senior year of high school, so Sterling hadn’t been a factor in her college choice. She loved her classes and her new gay-friendly church, plus living in a different state than her disgusting criminal of a father provided a much needed breath of fresh air. But naturally, she missed Sterling. Particularly her lips, her hair, her smell. They were separated by a five-hour drive, so the last time they had been together was the day April left for Nashville. Thanksgiving break couldn’t come soon enough.

Concentrating on her reading for Philosophy class was proving impossible. April put the book down and let out a doleful sigh. There was nothing she wouldn’t give to be cuddling with her beautiful girlfriend instead. 

April glanced over at her roommate, Sarah, who was getting ready for a date. Sarah reminded her in some ways of her old friend, Hannah B. No one would ever guess that she was a chemistry genius by looking at her or the twelve Squishmallows piled onto her bed. April couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that her roommate was going on a date when she and Sterling hadn’t been on one in months.

Sarah was a nice girl and all, but having a roommate made it really difficult for April to take care of certain needs. With Sterling so far away, all she could do was… well, take matters into her own hands. Finding enough uninterrupted private time to do _that_ was a massive effort on its own with someone else living just a few feet away from her. The shower was not an option either because the thought of taking care of that kind of business in a bathroom with other shower stalls was just disgusting. And forget being able to indulge in luxuries such as sexy FaceTime calls! It had been a while since she’d had the room to herself for as long as she would tonight. April planned to make good use of it. 

Would it be too blasphemous to pray that Sterling was having a similarly roommate-free evening?

“If I’m not back by midnight, assume I’ve either been murdered or somehow finally got to pet a goat and didn’t want to leave it,” said Sarah, snapping April out of her thoughts.

April flashed a smile. “Of course. Have fun.”

Sarah closed the door on her way out, leaving April all alone. The first thing April did was check her phone. Unfortunately, she had missed nothing while studying. There were no messages from Sterling. She opened up the Messages app and typed a message to her girlfriend.

**April Stevens (7:12 p.m.)**

_Hey Sterl, I’ve been thinking about you a lot today… I miss you._

Her phone chimed with a response almost immediately.

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (7:12 p.m.)**

_Miss you too babe!!!_

**April Stevens (7:13 p.m.)**

_Sarah just left for a date. Would you like to FaceTime?_

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (7:14 p.m.)**

_I’m in the car with Blair right now sorry_ 😭 

_Give me a few minutes. I’ll let you know when I can!!!_

April was disappointed. “A few minutes” on Wesley Standard Time could mean five or fifty. Every fiber of her being ached to see Sterling’s gorgeous blue eyes. She got up from her desk, abandoning even the mere thought of homework, and flopped down on her bed. 

Oh, how she wished she was on top of Sterling instead!

April stared up at the ceiling, hoping with all her might to hear her phone chime again. An entire evening to herself was rare, but there was no guarantee that her girlfriend would have similar privacy once she returned to her own dorm. At least Sterling hadn’t roomed with Blair. If that happened, she would never get a moment to talk to her alone!

Maybe she should seize the opportunity to let off a little steam. April got up to ensure the door was locked, then settled back on her bed. She covered up with a blanket, just in case, although there was almost no chance her roommate would be back anytime soon. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. Her hand drifted below the waistband of her shorts as images of the last time she and Sterling had sex flooded her mind.

The scene had actually taken place in a bed instead of in the usual spot, which was the backseat of one of their cars, because Sterling’s parents had been gone on an overnight trip. They were spooning and talking under the covers. Sterling leaned forward and kissed April’s neck down to her collarbone, igniting that familiar fire. She remembered turning around and kissing Sterling with intense fervor, again and again and again. Her hands roamed underneath Sterling’s shirt, cupping her breasts, touching and teasing her soft skin. Eager to feel how wet Sterling was getting for her, she reached down and...

No. This wasn’t working. April was too sad to be in the mood, and the memory just wasn’t the same as actually having Sterling there with her. She rolled over on her side and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Her eyes fell on the little cat plushie her girlfriend had gotten her. It was a brown tabby with white paws, just like Sgt. Bilko, and its neck was adorned with a heart-patterned ribbon. April grabbed Bilko Jr. and hugged the plushie close to her chest. Tears formed in her eyes.

As if God had taken pity on her, April’s phone chimed again. She sat up quickly and grabbed it off of the desk. There was a message from Sterling and a photo.

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (7:40 p.m.)**

_Kicking my roomie out for a little while but I wanted to show you something first_

April’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she opened the picture. Sterling had taken the photo in a bathroom stall, but that didn’t make it any less enticing. The top few buttons on Sterling’s shirt were undone, revealing a lacy black bra. (April’s favorite!) The heat she had been searching for a few moments before finally stirred down below.

**April Stevens (7:42 p.m.)**

_You are stunning!_

Sterling replied with a winking emoji. April wondered if she should send a picture back, but she was dressed for studying, not for getting her girlfriend all revved up. A church camp t-shirt and gym shorts was not sexy. To make matters worse, she was rocking _Star Wars_ gear underneath. There was no way Sterling would be turned on by the little Yodas on her bra and underwear. 

Suddenly, April had an idea. Sterling often commented on her abs, and she hadn’t missed a single workout since coming to school. April stood up and raised her shirt up just enough to cover her Yoda-patterned bra. She snapped the picture. Her thumb hovered over the send button for a moment. She had never sent anyone a spicy picture before, but she sure did like getting one from Sterling. Maybe this would encourage her to send more. Nervous, she pressed the button and waited until her phone lit up with Sterling’s response.

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (7:44 p.m.)**

_Damn girl, I miss feeling those abs!!!_

Nothing could have prepared April for the photo she received a few minutes later. Sterling stood in front of the camera at an angle, her hands forming a heart shape. She had taken everything off except for her lingerie. April’s eyes were drawn to the strappy black underwear hugging Sterling’s hips. Those were new! And they were really, _really_ doing it for April. She imagined snapping a strap against an impatient Sterling’s skin as she rubbed her through the lacy fabric.

The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. April lay down on the bed and slipped her hand into her shorts again. She gave her clit a firm rub. This time, the sensation sent shivers up her spine. Now that was more like it. A wet patch was quickly forming in her underwear, and she didn’t want to ruin them, so she figured she should take them off. April removed her shorts and was about to grab the waistband of her underwear when she had an idea. She pulled them to the side so the print wasn’t too obvious, ran her fingers through her arousal, and took a photo. Then, the soaked underwear joined her shorts on the floor. 

April couldn’t believe she had just taken that picture. Her second spicy photo ever, and she was already going below the belt! She attached a quick message and pressed send.

**April Stevens (7:52 p.m.)**

_Look what you’re doing to me._

A wave of anxiety gripped April. Maybe she had gone too far. It was nothing Sterling hadn’t seen many times before, but sending a picture seemed different somehow. She sent another message.

_Was that too much? I’m sorry._

**Sterling Wesley 💋 (7:53 p.m.)**

_Oh my gosh noooo not too much at all!!! It’s so hot to know that’s just for me_

_Lol wait are those Star Wars? I think you should just take them all the way off_ 😉

April’s ears went red. She was glad her girlfriend liked the picture but couldn’t help blushing at the fact that Sterling had called out the nerdy print on her underwear. She typed out a reply that matched the boldness of the picture she’d just taken.

**April Stevens (7:53 p.m.)**

_I wish you were here to clean me up with your pretty mouth._

No sooner than she had pressed send, her phone lit up with a notification that Sterling was calling her on FaceTime. 

“Hi,” April answered, breathless.

Sterling smiled. “Hi, babe. You look so hot right now.”

April couldn’t agree. Her cheeks were flushed from the intensity of her arousal, and her hair was disheveled, falling in messy waves past her shoulders. She _was_ wearing a t-shirt and nothing on the bottom, which she guessed was kind of hot, but Sterling didn’t know about that yet. 

“Says the woman in black lingerie.”

“What do you want to do to me?” asked Sterling. In her classic nervous fashion, she began to ramble before April had a chance to respond. “Well, I know we’re in separate states right now, but like, if you were here. What would you do?”

“I would kiss you, of course.” April mentally kicked herself for how G-rated that came out, but it was something she was truly desperate for a chance to do after weeks apart. She tried again. “I mean, I would push you down on that bed and kiss you until your lips burned.”

“And then what?”

“I’d start making my way down your body with my lips and pull your bra off, then I’d take your…”

April’s voice trailed off as she noticed Sterling’s right arm kept moving. She gasped quietly once the realization dawned on her.

“Sterl, are you _touching yourself?”_

Sterling winked. “What do you think?”

April’s eyes darkened. “Show me.”

Sterling angled her phone down so that the camera was on her lower half. April watched, mesmerized, as Sterling’s fingers moved in circles beneath the thin fabric of her underwear. She knew exactly what was going on, and it made her own clit throb with need. April thought she might die when Sterling let out a soft moan.

“If we were in the same room right now, those would have been on the floor a long time ago.”

“Oh, so you want to see them on the floor?”

Sterling got up from the edge of the bed she was sitting on and shimmied out of her remaining lingerie. When she was done, she picked the phone back up and turned it so that only the lacy, strappy fabric crumpled on the floor was visible.

“There you go,” Sterling said, a hint of a giggle in her voice.

“You’re such a tease,” April pouted. “You know what I want to see.”

“I know. And I want to see you too.”

“Fair enough,” said April as she leaned forward and put her phone in its stand on her desk at the foot of her bed. Now that more of her body was visible in the frame, it was obvious that she wasn’t wearing anything at all on her bottom half.

Sterling covered her mouth in faux-shock. “Oh my gosh, April Stevens, are you really wearing a church camp shirt and nothing else?”

April tried her best to suppress a laugh as she found a comfortable position. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who told me to take off my _Star Wars_ underwear.”

Once she was sure the angle was good, April opened her legs. The way Sterling’s big blue eyes still lit up like she won the lottery every time she saw April naked never got old. April ran a hand over the glistening skin and teased herself with a finger, hoping the camera picked up on how wet she was. 

She felt a bit shy when she saw the small thumbnail showing Sterling’s view in the corner of the screen. The whole camera aspect of this was still new and strange. Enjoyable, but strange. April didn’t have time to dwell on the inherent awkwardness of FaceTime sex, though, because her brain short-circuited a little when Sterling finally positioned herself the same way. She had missed that view so, so much. 

Sterling reached down and started to touch herself again. A loud moan escaped April’s lips as she mirrored her. This was a hundred times better than anything her imagination had conjured up since she’d been away from Sterling.

“If I were touching you, I’d up the intensity,” April said. 

April rubbed her own clit harder and faster, just the way she liked to touch Sterling when she was “ravaging” her. Much to her delight, her girlfriend followed suit. April imagined being there with Sterling, pinning her to the bed and touching her the way she was touching herself now. She would give anything for the opportunity.

She figured she should continue talking. “Then I’d fill you up with my fingers. I’d make you beg for it first, though.”

April slipped two fingers into herself. Still needing permission, Sterling whimpered. Her dripping fingers waited at her entrance. April paused for a moment and took in the gorgeous sight. She had really caused that!

“Please, April!”

“Please what?”

“Please ravage me,” begged Sterling.

April stifled a moan and attempted to form a complete sentence. “You may put them in… But I want you to imagine I’m the one fucking you.”

She watched the tiny screen as Sterling worked her fingers in and out and savored the sound of her girlfriend’s heavy breathing. How desperately she wished she could be there! April matched Sterling’s rhythm until the fiery pressure building low in her stomach started to overwhelm her. 

“Sterl, I’m getting close,” April gasped.

“Me too. Let’s do it together.”

April pulled her fingers out and went back to rubbing her clit. It would get her there faster. She thought about the way Sterling’s body tensed up under her touch when she was getting close to orgasm and didn’t know how she’d be able to hold it in any longer. Sterling moaned her name and nearly pushed her over the edge. April felt like she was going to float right out of her own body.

“Are you ready?” she managed to force out.

“Yes, babe.”

April closed her eyes and let the tidal wave of pleasure rip through. She almost forgot how to breathe as the all-consuming sensation carried her away. This was by far the best orgasm she’d had in weeks. She fell back on the bed and spent a moment attempting to compose herself before picking up the phone and letting Sterling see her face.

“That was… wow,” said Sterling. “I needed that.”

“I needed that too. It’s no fun getting off without you.”

Sterling pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her face and smiled. “Well, we both have a long weekend coming up soon. How would you like it if I was there for real?”

“Really?” April couldn’t hide her excitement. “There’s nothing I would like more!”

“Consider it a date, then. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you either.”

“Um, I should probably clean up in here so my roomie can get back in,” said Sterling, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Aww, I don’t want you to hang up.”

“I don’t want me to hang up either.”

April blew a series of loud kisses into the phone and said, “I love you.”

Sterling reciprocated. “I love you too.”

The FaceTime call ended, but for once, April didn’t feel sad. Instead, she was excited about Sterling’s upcoming visit, and not to mention, _very_ satisfied. The thought of getting to ravage Sterling in person after so much time apart made her feel a warm giddiness. She looked over at the photo of herself hugging Sterling on her desk and blew it a kiss.

Tonight had only been a preview of what was to come! 


End file.
